This disclosure relates in general to learning and can include traditional classroom learning or on-line or computerized learning including, but without limitation, learning or instruction with a Learning Management System (LMS) and/or Online Homework System (OHS).
Guidance counselors work with students to help the students achieve goals. These goals can include academic and/or life goals. While guidance counselors are able to benefit students, they rely on their own experiences as well as common sense to assist students. While this assistance can be useful, many times it is irrelevant to the student, and in some cases, the student no longer seeks the assistance of the guidance counselor. Thus, better systems, methods, and devices are required to assist in the attainment of goals.